


Begin Again

by while_v_r_young



Series: Diabolic Lovers [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/while_v_r_young/pseuds/while_v_r_young
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New life Louis and his mates. This is only the first chapter i would love to hear what you all think and how you want it to go on thank you.</p>
<p>SEQUEL to : Diabolic Lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so lets not be dicks about it okay? other than that lots of love and i hope you all enjoy.

After the doctor had left , Louis lay on the bed facing the ceiling blankly.

Pregnant.

He was Pregnant. Panic began to fill him but before he could act on it he felt three pair of hands, stroking him, touching him everywhere, his legs his tummy his head making sure he was okay, and kisses he was being smothered in kisses from all angles.

“Guy, guys freaking stop, Jesus Christ I’m gonna suffocate” Louis tried to breathe out from under the pile of his lovers.

“You’re Pregnant Lou, YOU’RE FUCKING PREGNANT “ Edward almost screamed in his ear.

“So I have been told” 

“You ….you don’t seem too happy with the development Princess” Harry asked hesitantly.

Louis sighed deeply. The vampire seemed to be holding their breath waiting for Louis to speak.

“I’m going to be honest with you all” he began calmly closing his eyes and sitting up against the headboard while his three mates gathered around him on the bed looking at him like he held all the answers to all there question , which to be honest was fucking intimidating in Louis’s opinion .  
“It’s sudden and yes I’m shocked I mean i did have a complete different set of beliefs and boys being able to have babies was not one of those and it will take some time getting used to but I’m really fucking happy that were gonna be daddies” Louis finished with a bright smile and just like that the tension in the room was replaced by brightness and laughter.

“Well three daddies and one mummy” Zayn corrected Louis cheekily before kissing him.

 

The day passed in hugs, kisses and congratulations. After having a great dinner the whole family including Niall and Liam were sitting in the main area. With the fire burning and the smell of tea in the air it was all very cozy.

Louis was sitting on Harry’s lap in the middle with Harry’s hand around his waist rubbing him tummy lovingly. Both Zayn and Edward cuddled in to Harry’s side on the big sofa with one hand on Louis’s each thigh occasionally raising there heads to give him kisses sometimes on the forehead and sometimes on the tummy. Niall and Liam were sitting on the opposite couch with Niall being on Liam’s lap.

“So while the four of you were busy having a parade inside your room” Niall began” I asked Neil about the details of Louis’s pregnancy”  
And just like that all three vampires and their little sleepy mate was alert.

“What did he say” Louis spoke slowly.

“He said you’re not that far along maybe just a week , and judging by your mating arrangements there are probably more than one baby , but he couldn’t be sure just yet not until you were a month in to the pregnancy at least” Niall finished.

Louis was wide awake now the idea of having more than one baby was both terrifying and brilliant. Louis could not stop himself from imagining little versions of Harry, Zayn and Edward running through the house. That thought alone graced Louis’s face with a bright smile.

“Imagine that Princess you might be carrying a baby for each one of us” Harry whispered in a deep voice in Louis’s ear making the younger boy blush.

“It doesn’t matter who the babies belong to they are going to be ours and will be loved equally” Zayn said sitting up and giving Louis a kiss on his cheek.

“Zee is right babe” Edward agreed smiling up at Louis from his side.

Liam cleared his throat “ Is no one going to address the fact that Niall and I are going to be grandparents this young.”

Niall groaned and Edward threw a cushion in his father’s direction.

And just like that the day ended with laughter and new begings.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos , suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
